Jomo Cosmos F.C.
|ground = Makhulong Stadium, Tembisa |capacity = 10,000 |chairman = Jomo Sono |coach = Jomo Sono |league = ASBA Premiership |season = 2015–16 |position = NFD |pattern_la1 = |pattern_b1 = |pattern_ra1 = |leftarm1 = DD0000 |body1 = DD0000 |rightarm1 = DD0000 |shorts1 = DD0000 |socks1 = DD0000 |pattern_la2 = |pattern_b2 = |pattern_ra2 = |leftarm2 = 082567 |body2 = 082567 |rightarm2 = 082567 |shorts2 = 082567 |socks2 = 082567 }} Jomo Cosmos are a South African professional association football club based in Johannesburg that plays in the National First Division. The club is owned and coached by South African football legend Jomo "Black Prince" Sono. History The club was founded on 29 January 1983, upon the remnants of the previously well-known and successful club Highlands Park, which Sono opted to buy when he ended his playing career in the United States. The club was named Dion Cosmos in its initial 1983 season, with the first part of the name representing the previous sponsor of Highlands Park and the second part being the fingerprint of Jomo Sono, who decided to name his newly bought club after his former NASL club, the New York Cosmos. Since 1984, the name of the club has been Jomo Cosmos. Sono's policy for development has always been to recognise and build upon raw talent. Sono's team accentuated and developed a strong youth policy and through the years has gained a reputation for discovering and developing some of the finest talent to have played in the league, for the South Africa national team and abroad. Under Sono's ownership, the club went on to achieve several successes: it won the National Soccer League in 1987, the Bob Save Super Bowl in 1990, the Coca-Cola Cup in 2002 and 2005 and the SAA Supa 8 in 2003. In 2008, Jomo Cosmos were relegated from top-flight football for the first time since 1993. and proceeded to bounce between the top flight and the second tier for a number of seasons. After one season in the National First Division, they returned to the PSL for the 2009–10 season, having won the Inland Stream and the promotion play-off against Carara Kicks. They were immediately relegated again, only to win the 2010–11 NFD championship and promotion back to the PSL, for the 2011–12 season. They were again relegated, before being promoted in the 2014–15 season, and, again, relegated in the 2015–16 season. They were promoted again in the 2016-17 season. Honours *'Telkom Knockout: 3' ::2002, 2003, 2005 *'Nedbank Cup: 1' ::1990 *'NSL: 1' ::1987 *'Second Division: 1' ::1994 Club records *Most starts: Andrew Rabutla 229 *Most goals: Manuel Bucuane 88 *Most capped player: Manuel Bucuane *Most starts in a season: Webster Lichaba (1986), Helman Mkhalele (1993) both 46 *Most goals in a season: Philemon Masinga 27 (1991) *Record victory: 6–0 vs Grand All Stars (31/8/85), (Mainstay Cup); vs Mabopane United Brothers (30/8/86), (Mainstay Cup); vs Umtata Bush Bucks (28/3/92), (NSL); vs Denver Sundowns (21/2/93), (African Cup Winners Cup) *Record defeat: 0–5 vs Kaizer Chiefs (24/12/01), (Coca-Cola Cup) Historical League results *1983 (NPSL) – 9th *1984 (NPSL) – 9th *1985 (NSL) – 4th *1986 (NSL) – 12th *1987 (NSL) – 1st *1988 (NSL) – 2nd *1989 (NSL) – 4th *1990 (NSL) – 5th *1991 (NSL) – 7th *1992 (NSL) – 5th *1993 (NSL) – 18th *Rel *1994 (OKL) – 2nd *Pro *1995 (NSL) – 10th *1996 (League phase) – 7th *1996–97 (PSL) – 7th *1997–98 (PSL) – 7th *1998–99 (PSL) – 10th *1999–00 (PSL) – 7th *2000–01 (PSL) – 4th *2001–02 (PSL) – 4th *2002–03 (PSL) – 8th *2003–04 (PSL) – 13th *2004–05 (PSL) – 13th *2005–06 (PSL) – 9th *2006–07 (PSL) – 7th *2007–08 (PSL) – 16th *Rel *2008–09 (NFD) – 1st *Pro *2009–10 (PSL) – 16th *Rel *2010–11 (NFD) – 1st *Pro *2011–12 (PSL) – 16th *Rel *2012–13 (NFD) – 14th *2013–14 (NFD) – 6th *2014–15 (NFD) – 2nd *Pro *2015–16 (PSL) – 16th *Rel **2016–17 (NFD) – 2nd *Pro Club officials/Technical team *Owner/Chairman: Jomo Sono *Football manager: Bamuza Sono *Coach: Jomo Sono *Assistant coaches: Siza Dlamini & Gerald Mtshali *Goalkeeping coaches: Mpangi Merikani & Avril Phali First team squad ''2016-17 season''http://www.jomocosmos.co.za/jomo-cosmos-unveil-squad-for-season-2016-2017/ Shirt sponsor and kit manufacturer *Shirt sponsor: None *Kit manufacturer: Puma References External links * * Premier Soccer League Category:Jomo Cosmos F.C. Category:Soccer clubs in South Africa Category:Association football clubs established in 1983 Category:Premier Soccer League clubs Category:Soccer clubs in Johannesburg Category:National First Division clubs Category:1983 establishments in South Africa